pikminopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Pikmin Series
Pikmin 1 Locations *The Impact Site *The Forest of Hope *The Forest Navel *The Distant Spring *The Final Trial Plot Captain Olimar, tired of working, decides to take a vacation. However, his journey is altered when his ship, the S.S. Dolphin, is hit by a meteor. The ship is destroyed, but fortunately, Olimar meets Pikmin, which are carrot-like creatures that live on this Distant Planet. He soon realizes that there is some hope that he will be able to collect all of the ship parts and return home safely. However, he soon finds out that the planet's atmosphere contains oxygen, which is deadly to Hocotatians. Olimar has only 30 days to live, after which complete battery failure of his life-support system will occur. He must gather his missing ship parts from all over the planet with the help of the Pikmin. Gameplay Pikmin is a 3D game where you control Captain Olimar as you search for your missing ship parts, along with the help of Pikmin. You are only able to have 100 pikmin on the field at a time, so you are limited. There are 30 days to collect 30 ship parts before Olimar's life-support function will burn out and he will die. There are three types of pikmin, and many enemies to face. There are also many hazards, such as fire, water, explosions, and enemies. You will face different obstacles as you play through the game. For example, there are some walls that pikmin cannot break, and they therefore must be blown up. At nighttime, you will return to the surface and then on the next morning, you will go back and start a new day. The Pikmin Pikmin live on the Distant Planet, which bears a resemblance to Earth, and they are discovered by Olimar. The Pikmin are different in many ways. Red Pikmin have pointy noses, Yellows have big ears, and Blue Pikmin have gills. Each of these characteristics help the Pikmin do certain actions. Pikmin abilities Pikmin can destroy walls and attack enemies on command by Olimar. In future Pikmin games, the Pikmin AI is much better and pikmin can do so much more, but in Pikmin 1, they can't really do anything on their own. Onions Pikmin live in Onions. These Onions resemble Onions on the Earth, but instead of being eaten, the Onions hold pikmin. Onions can hold all the pikmin on the Distant Planet, but you are only able to have 100 pikmin on the field. There are three onions, one for each kind of pikmin. There are many onions in the Happy Ending, but if they will appear in future games is unknown. The kinds of Pikmin: Red Pikmin Red Pikmin are the first type of pikmin that Olimar discovers after crashing at The Impact Site. Red Pikmin are immune to fire, and they are the strongest pikmin of all types. They have a pointy nose which they possibly use as spikes in battle to give themselves an advantage. Yellow Pikmin Yellow Pikmin are found at The Forest Of Hope and are the second type of pikmin found in the game. They are known for their ears, which they use as gliding wings in order to be thrown higher than the other pikmin. Yellow Pikmin are the only kinds of pikmin that can carry Bombrocks, which are used to blow up walls and other things. Blue Pikmin When Olimar goes to the Forest Navel, he encounters the third and final type of Pikmin, The Blue Pikmin. These kind of Pikmin can swim because they have gills. If a pikmin falls into the water and it isn't a blue, a blue pikmin can jump into the water and save it. This is very commonly referred to as the "lifeguard" ability. Pikmin 2 Information Coming Soon.